totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
5. USV - Finał "Roundtable Rivality"
USvision 05 - "Rountable Rivality" - Grand Final Finał USvision. Dallas, Royal Rodeo Stadium. Największe rodeo venue w całym Teksasie było zapełnione po brzegi. Na widowni zebrały się tysiące widzów. Mieli tylko jedno pragnienie - obejrzeć spektakularny finał USvision. W centralnej części areny rozstawiona była okrągła scena. Z czterech punktów na granicy okręgu "wyrastały" metalowe łuki obwieszone reflektorami. Łuki krzyżowały się centralnie nad środkiem sceny. Światła padały na stojącą w centrum sceny dziewczynę. Była to Lucy. Towarzyszyli jej Kevin i Jarosław. Występ spotkał się z radosnym odbiorem publiczności i został nagrodzony falą oklasków. Oklaski nie cichły aż do momentu gdy na scenie zameldowało się trio prowadzących. Kate, Chuck i Wendy weszli na scenę w ciepłym blasku reflektorów. Kate&Chuck&Wendy: 'Good Evening America! ''Wielki aplauz. 'Chuck: '''Serdecznie witamy was w finale USvision Song Contest! A''plauz. 'Chuck: '''Po raz trzeci, na tej arenie do redeo, zaśpiewają niezwykle utalentowani ludzie z rozmaitych stanów USA! '''Kate: '''Zawalczą oni o honor, prestiż, sławę i tytuł! Tytuł zwycięzcy USV, i ha! ''Aplauz. 'Kate: '''Po zakręconych półfinałach wyłoniliśmy 23 finalistów. Dołączy do nich ubiegłoroczny zwycięzca czyli wspaniały Teksas! ''Gigantyczny aplauz Teksańczyków. '' '''Chuck: '''Tak, haha, może sięgniemy znowu po zwycięstwo *poprawił kapelusz* Wszystko zależy od Was! Od waszych głosów, które możecie oddać za pośrednictwem telefonu lub aplikacji! '''Kate: '''Dokładnie, dokładnie! To proste jak kij na prerii! Cicha Wendy pokiwała głową stojąc za Kate. '''Chuck: '''Hej Kate? '''Kate: '''Tak Chuck? '''Chuck: '''Może otworzymy show? '''Kate: '''To genialny pomysł! Prowadzący postąpili krok do przodu. '''Kate&Chuck: '''It's time to start USA! Prowadzący zeszli ze sceny kłaniając się. Zaczęły się występy. ... Po 8 występach nastąpiła przerwa. Na scenie stał Chuck. '''Chuck: '''Za nami pierwsze 8 występów wielkiego finału, zadowoleni? ''Aplauz tłumu. '''Chuck: '''To super! *wystrzelił z rewolweru w górę* W ramach przerwy zapraszamy do Green Roomu! ''Ponowny aplauz. '' ... W tej edycji Green Room znajdował się w przyłączonej do areny przybudówce. Zawodnicy siedzieli w kwadratowych lożach poodgradzanych drewnianymi ściankami od innych delegacji. Funkcje stolików w lożach pełniły bele siana. Na środku, przed kamerą stała drobna Wendy. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i poszła do pierwszej loży - wybrała sobie New Jersey. '''Wendy: '''Witaj. Lożę New Jersey zajmowała Gienia. Razem ze straszą babcią siedziały inne babcie wyglądające identycznie jak Gienia, tylko, że w innych strojach i fryzurach. Jedna miała rosyjską czapkę, druga indiański pióropusz, trzecia hawajskie kwiatki we włosach, a czwarta dredy. Jako stroje miały różnokolorowe sukienki. '''Wendy: '''O jejku, jej. Kto to taki? '''Gienia: '''Kto? '''Wendy: '''No one *wskazała na klony Gienki* '''Gienia: '''Ja? '''Wendy: '''Nie. One. '''Gienia: '''Aaaaa... To moje przyjaciółko Babushki. '''Babushki: '''Taaaaaak ^_^ Wendy rozejrzała się niepewnie. '''Wendy: '''Wystąpiły z tobą na scenie... Dodały ci wigoru? '''Gienia: '''Kto? '''Wendy: '''No one... '''Gienia: '''Tak! *podniosła rękę* Wendy przekrzywiła głowę. '''Wendy: '''A jak się czujesz z tym, że wygrałaś dziką kartę? Gdyby nie ona to by cię nie było... Gienia wyjęła spod kiecki chleb i zaczęła go jeść. '''Gienia: '''Nie będę się tym teraz zajmować *odwróciła wzrok* Skołowana Wendy wstała i odeszła z loży New Jersey. Poszła do loży Utah... '''Katie: '''O boże Sadie, wywiad! *potrząsnęła przyjaciółką* '''Sadie: O boże... Weeee ^^ Dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć. Wendy odczekała moment. Katie: 'Zachowuj się poważnie *zrobiła poważną minę* '''Sadie: '''Oh wiem *również spoważniała, spojrzała na Wendy* Tak? '''Wendy: '''Ekhm... Jak wy, niegdyś gwiazdy Totalnej Porażki, odnajdujecie się na scenie USvision? Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie. '''Katie: '''No normalnie. '''Sadie: '''Tak! Całkiem zwyczajnie, normalnie. Pokiwały pewnie głową. '''Wendy: '''Jak skomentujecie skandal z waszym zdjęciem piosenki? W oficjalnym skrócie USvision miało pojawić się wasze piękne zdjęcie *wyjęła telefon* ale z jakiegoś powodu pojawił się stylizowany na anime obrazek... '''Sadie: '''O Em Ge, nawet nie wiedziałam *spojrzała na Katie* A tak się starałyśmy na to zdjęcie *złapała się pod boki* '''Katie: '''Aż mi przykro się zrobiło >:( Ten kto robił skrót musiał się koszmarnie pomylić *założyła ręce* '''Sadie: '''Może ma jakiś niecodzienny fetysz, by zastępować boskie zdjęcia innymi obrazkami. Wendy słuchała nieruchomo. Jej w sumie anime obrazki bardziej się podobały... '''Sadie: '''Eh, no trudno. Obrazek to nic wielkiego. Głosujący i tak nie zawsze używają skrótów ;v '''Katie: '''Właśnie. Znudzona gadaniem dziewczyn Wendy pożegnała się krótko i odeszła do sąsiedniej loży Dakoty Południowej. Tam spotkała Agathę. '''Wendy: '''Cześć Agatha! Ostatnio trzecie miejsce, planujesz poprawić swój wynik? '''Agatha: '''Szczerze na to liczę. Anime rock się ostatnio sprzedał, więc nie wiem czemu miałoby się nie udać. Mam nadzieję, że się słuchaczom nie zmienią gusta... '''Wendy: '''Wow! Rozgadana się zrobiłaś! '''Agatha: '''Trochę. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie, zaśmiały się. Nie było potrzebne nic więcej, więc uściskały się i pożegnały. Wymieniły się dyskretnie jakimiś ulotkami na sesję terapii... Wendy podreptała do loży Oregonu... Czekali tam na nią Drake i Junior. '''Wendy: '''No i witam Oregon. Jedyny stan, który ani razu nie ominął top 10. Czujecie presję? Drake i Junior spojrzeli po sobie. '''Drake: '''Nie większą niż w półfinale. '''Wendy: '''Ah... Kompletnie zapomniałam, że z wami rozmawiałam. '''Junior: '''Luzik, trochę się zmieniło. Zaciekawiona dziewczyna spojrzała na piłkarza. '''Wendy: '''Mianowicie? '''Junior: '''Podjąłem oficjalną decyzję - to moje ostatnie USvision. Drake pokiwał zgodnie głową. '''Wendy: '''O jej. Byłeś jedną z większych gwiazd... '''Junior: '''Byłem, ale znudziła mi się ta zabawa. Nie planuję więcej powrotów. '''Wendy: '''Oh... Okej. Wendy zwyczajnie odeszła. Po wyjściu spojrzała do kamery. '''Wendy: '''Po prostu wróćmy do występów... ... Chuck stoi na scenie. '''Chuck: '''Wendy ma rację! Czas na kontynuację finału! ''Aplauz. ... ... Po kolejnych 8 występach nastąpiła druga przerwa. Na scenie stała Kate. 'Kate: '''Za nami 16 występów wielkiego finału, dalej zadowoleni? ''Aplauz tłumu. 'Kate: '''No i ekstra *tupnęła* W ramach przerwy zapraszamy z powrotem do Green Roomu! ''Ponowny aplauz. '' ... Wendy ponownie była w Green Roomie. Poszła odwiedzić lożę Wisconsin. Na kanapie siedział Igor. Chłopak trzymał pluszowego psa, wyglądał na smutnego. '''Wendy: '''Witaj Igor... Twoja piosenka to jedna ze smutniejszych piosenek... W wydźwięku oczywiście... '''Igor: '''To ku czci mojego zmarłego psa :c Odszedł parę miesięcy temu *spuścił głowę* Mówią, że pies to najlepszy przyjaciel człowieka... I tak było. '''Wendy: '''Oh :c Dziewczyna położyła chłopakowi rękę na ramieniu. '''Wendy: '''Nie jesteś pierwszym kto śpiewa o śmierci bliskiego na USvision... Jedna taka osoba nawet wygrała *wymusiła uśmiech* Może to cię pocieszy... '''Igor: '''Może... Czując gęstą atmosferę Wendy oddaliła się, poszła, z radością, do loży gospodarza - Teksasu! Siedział tam gorący gang zespołu Sexiness. Dziewczyny otaczały Colta. '''Wendy: '''Hi Texas ^_^ '''Sexiness: '''Hej :3 '''Colt: '''Cześć. Wendy usiadła obok Colta. '''Wendy: '''Jak tam humory? Wy już po występie... Myślicie, że może być to kolejny występ zwycięski? '''Colt: '''Wiem na pewno, że ostatni. Nasz nadawca rezygnuje z formatu *powiedział z założonymi rękoma* Wendy zdziwiła się. '''Wendy: '''Co? :o Zdradzisz nam dlaczego? '''Colt: '''To sprawa nadawcy... '''Wendy: '''Oh... No dobrze... Nieodżałowana strata. Teksas zawsze był interesującym stanem. '''Jurgita: '''Nawet jak odpadał w półfinale *wtrąciła ponętnie* '''Neko: '''Yup! Ale... Formuła show robi się nudna, albo nasz nadawca uważa, że są jakieś spiski *zachichotała* '''Asahina: '''Miałyśmy nie plotkować ):< '''Wendy: '''Ta... Ok. To cieszcie się ostatnim Green Roomem. Sexiness i Colt pożegnali Wendy. Dziewczyna przeszła przez Green Room do kolejnej loży. Do Connecticut. '''Wendy: '''Hej Bill :3 Chłopak siedział w dżinsach i czarnej koszulce. Bawił się wyłączonym mikrofonem. '''Bill: '''O, witaj *uśmiechnął się szeroko* '''Wendy: '''No to... *usiadła przy chłopaku* USvision to twój debiut muzyczny. Szepcze się, że możesz nawet poprowadzić Connecticut na pierwsze miejsce! Bukmacherzy przynajmniej tak sądzą... '''Bill: '''Mhm... No możliwe. Śpiewam piosenkę Florydzkiego kompozytora, który sprawił, że Tony wygrał USvision 03 w Miami. '''Wendy: '''Aha... A tak... Masz jakieś plany po USV? '''Bill: '''Będę nawiedzał sny samotnych ślicznotek *uśmiechnął się zagadkowo do Wendy* Prowadząca zarumieniła się i poszła spłoszona dalej. Dziewczyna trafiła do loży Florydy. Siedziała tam Shannon w otoczeniu przebranych w maski członków zespołu. '''Wendy: '''Shannon! Zwyciężczyni USV 2 i prowadząca USV 4! Co tam? '''Shannon: '''Jak widać wracam *zaśmiała się* Chciałam pokazać światu rockowy pazur jaki mam. '''Wendy: '''Wow. Duża przemiana na przestrzeni czterech edycji. '''Shannon: '''Oh tak, tak *poprawiła włosy na jedną stronę* Moje życie się zmienia. Promuję mój zespół. Jestem nawet *pokazała srebrny pierścionek* Zaręczona z gitarzystą *wskazała na gościa w masce* '''Wendy: '''A któż to? :3 '''Shannon: '''Chłopak w masce *prychnęła* Doświadczony muzyk. '''Wendy: '''Okej... To papa... ... Kate stoi na scenie. '''Kate: '''To czas na ostatnią ósemkę! ''Aplauz. ... ... Po ostatnim występie na scenie pojawiła się Kate. 'Kate: '''24 finałowe występów za nami! Teraz czas na głosy! ''Aplauz! 'Kate: '''Tradycyjnie mamy dla was specjalny, cudowny skrót... Liczymy do początku głosowania! 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... 1... USA Start Voting Now! ... Skrót się skończył. Na scenę pada światło z jednego reflektora... '''Kate: '''Głosowanie trwa, więc czas na Interval Act! I ha! Kate zeszła ze sceny, zaś na jej miejsce weszła Caroline. '''Caroline: '''Poproszono mnie o wykonanie kolejnej piosenki. Tym razem coś bardziej żywego... Po skończonym występie Caroline trzasnęła biczem i zeszła. Na środku pojawił się Chuck. '''Chuck: '''Interval Act za nami! Pozostało nam czekać na wyniki. Aby sprawdzić jednak czy wszystko okej odezwiemy się do organizatorów - do loży WD40! Kamera ukazuje specjalne pomieszczenie znajdujące się nad płytą dla widzów. Tam, zza szyby, wszystkiemu co dzieje sie na scenie przygląda się ekipa zliczająca głosy. 3 panów i 3 panie. Wysoki blondyn wstaje i zabiera głos. '''Szef WD: '''Mogę rzecz jasna potwierdzić, że wszystkie głosy doszły, weszły na serwer. Niedługo poznamy zwycięzcę piątego konkursu USvision! ''Aplauz. '' Kamera wróciła na scenę. '''Chuck: '''To bardzo dobre wiadomości! Nim jednak poznamy zwycięzcę przypomnijmy zwycięzców poprzedniej edycji, a być może i zwyciężczynie tej! Chodźcie tu Sexiness! Sexiness weszły na scenę. Sexiness zostały nagrodzone gigantycznym aplauzem. Zeszły ze sceny ukłoniwszy się. Nastąpiło zaciemnienie. Kiedy światło wróciło na scenie stali Chuck i Kate. Oboje trzymali tablety z logiem WD40, na których miały się wyświetlać wyniki... '''Kate: '''Już zaraz poznamy zwycięzcę tej edycji! ''Mega aplauz. '''Chuck: '''Nie ma co przeciągać! Zaczynajmy! Po poznaniu wyników zwyciężczyni/zwycięzca, wyszedł/wyszła na scenę by wystąpić na bis. Po występie Chuck i Kate pożegnali oficjalnie widzów. '''Kate: Znamy więc już nowego zwycięzcę! To by było na tyle! Żegnamy się! Kate: Dziękujemy za wspólne emocje! Wybuch konfetti i gigantyczny aplauz. Kategoria:USvision